Yu-Gi-Oh Dragon's Destiny
This was written by '''Zel'no'di. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission.''' Prologue Ever since Zankai was a child,he had the ability to pick up things quicker than most people could.He was a smart child.He soon started to play Duel Monsters when he turned sixteen.His story starts now! A few months ago: "SUPRISE!"Yelled Zankai's family when he walked into his house. "Wow I don't know what to say!"Said Zankai in suprise. "You don't have to say anything son.It's your birthday."Replied his parents. After thirty minutes of spending time with his family,his father handed him a small tin box. "What's this?"Asked Zankai while he shook the box. "Open it up."Zankai's father told him. When Zankai got his present opened he was suprised but happy to see a tin of Duel Monster cards. "Hey this is that card game.Um Duel Monsters right?"Asked Zankai. "You are correct."Answered his father. "Wow thanks mom and dad."Thanked Zankai before he opened the tin up and found a special looking card. Zankai was suprised to see this Dragon card.It had the name Red Eyes Chaos Dragon written on the top of it.Along with this special card,he found a Red Eyes Black and a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.He knew from that day he would love to play this game. Present day: "I summon my Red Eyes Chaos Dragon!Along with sacrificing my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon my Red Eyes Chaos Dragon gains 500 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard.Since there are now 10 dragons in my grave,my dragon gains 5000 attack points."Explained Zankai. "But I don't have a monster that's stronger than a monster with 8500 attack points!"Said Zankai's opponet before he lost the rest of his life points due to having his monster in attack position. "Chin up.You did good."Said Zankai as he made his opponet happy. "Thank you for that duel."Responded Zankai's opponet before he left the park. "Well I think that went well."Said Zankai's little brother,Toshi. "Yes it did.I'm just mad that I don't have an interesting opponet for once.Every duel is the same."Explained Zankai as he sighed and shook his head. "How is it the same?"Asked Toshi while he tilted his head in wonder. "I always win."Said Zankai while he laughed. Zankai and Toshi went home and slept nicely through the night.When they woke up they went to their living room to watch tv.They saw a commericial for a Duel Monsters tournament.Zankai knew to go to this tournament for a change...he would find a opponet worthy for his skill. Chapter 1-Registration for the Battles The tournament would be held three days from then.But registrations would be the day after that day. The next day: "Hey Toshi are you going to register with me?"Asked Zankai before he opened the door that lead outside. "Sure I guess I will but if me and you end up in the final round it'll be bad for me."Said Toshi while they went outside. "Do you want me to drive us there or do you want to ride our bikes?"Asked Zankai before he opened the garage. "Well I don't want to die so I'll ride my bike."Laughed Toshi. Zankai laughed then said "You have a point."While he got their bikes out. They then headed out for the registration booth at the park.But there was more to registrating than they knew. "Can I have everyone's attention please!We only have one more ticket to get into the tournament.So instead of selling it we will have a miniature tournament to win it."Annouced one of the workers for the tournament. "I'll try but I will probably end up in the stadium seats watching you."Thought Toshi trying not to look weak infront of his older brother. "Everyone will sign this sheet so I can pair everyone against each other."Annouced the other worker. Finally everyone got their name on the sheet and the tournament started.The tournament was set with 4000 life points.Zankai got his duel disk ready for a duel. "First match Zankai vs...Dunken!"Annouced the workers. "I'll go first.I draw.I play one face-down defense mode monster and end my turn."Zankai ended his turn. "I draw and I'll play my Elemental Hero Spark Man.Attack!"Said his opponet as he declared an attack. The face-down monster was revealed to be a Flameveil Guard that had 2000 defense points. "It's a small price to pay because now I know which monsters to play to beat it.I end my turn."Said Dunken as he ended his turn while his life points dropped to 3600. "I'm so afraid."Sarcasticly remarked Zankai. "I draw.I'll play the monster Spear Dragon and play one face-down card.Now I'll attack with my dragon."Said Zankai on his turn as his opponets lifepoints went down by 300. "Still with the dragons huh?I draw and play a face-down monster in defense mode.I play the spell card E-Emergency Call which will bring out one Elemental Hero.I'll also place it in defense mode.Now I'll switch my Sparkman in defense mode to protect me and I'll end my turn."Declared Dunken. "I draw.And did I draw a good card?I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!But thats not all I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Spear Dragon.I'll attack with my Spear Dragon to destroy your Elemental Hero Sparkman.Then I'll activate my trap card Dragon's Rage which will deal damage equal to the difference between my Red Eyes against your face-down monster.Now Red Eyes attack!"Explained Zankai as he destroyed Duken's Elemental Hero Clayman and delt 400 damage to his life points bringing Dunken's life points down to 2900. "I draw and play the spell card double summon.Now I can normal summon two monsters.The two monsters will be face-down in defense mode.I end my turn."Declared Dunken. "Alright I'm done playing around so I'll end this quick."Said Zankai as he drew and stopped being playfull. "You...you were...just playing!"Gasped Dunken. "You'll find out.I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!It will gain 300 atk points for all of the dragons in my grave.Now attack one of his face-down monsters!"Zankai's Darkness Dragon destroyed Dunken's face-down monster with no trouble."I end my turn."Declared Zankai. To be continued... Category:Zel'no'di Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction